Pietro is Rogue's gay boyfriend
by Raven34link
Summary: Remy breaks up with Rogue, what is she going to do


**Pietro is Rogue's gay boyfriend**

**A.N: I was just listen to this song and I thought of Rogue and Pietro, so here it is another song fic**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NOT THE X-MEN AND NOT THE SONG GAY BOYFRIEND NOTHING! * cries in hands***

Rogue is on a date with Remy in a restaurant

"Chere, I lov' yo but I can't take the no touching thing anymore it was fun and most deferentially a challenge but I think we should end it" Remy got up and left

"Remy..." she burst into tears, he said the whole touching thing never mattered, that you can love with out touch, he said he'd love her no matter what and now he's leaving after everything he said for the past year that they've been together

she felt like committing suicide she loved him even when he looked or flirted with other women she still loved him even when she found out about his dark past like how he worked for Mr. Sinister and how he killed people she'd love him no matter what he did and now shes walking home alone crying her eyes out

she gave him every ounce of love she could give and he spat at it like he was spitting in her face, she couldn't go home everyone would either say I told you so or try to kill him, so she decided to go to the only other family she has, the brotherhood house

KNOCK

KNOCK

"coming!" Pietro yelled as he ran to the door, he opened it and was surprised to see Rogue there, even though she left the brotherhood it wasn't as fun with out her, she was the only girl, the only one to take shopping, even though she left she was always welcome whether Mystique liked it or not "Rogue?" he looked at her face and knew she had been crying

"Pietro" she sobbed then fell into his arms and cried into his chest

he rubbed her head, they stayed like that for a few minutes before he lead her to his room _she needs alone time for now, when shes ready she can be with the others_ he thought, he sat down on his bed with Rogue on his lap "there there Rogue i'm here I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered in her ear in a soft calming tone

"sniff...he...he broke up with meh" she said still crying into his chest

"that jerk! Who in their right mind would break up with you, your beautiful, smart, strong, a great shopping partner" that last part made her laugh "there we go, these that beautiful smile of yours" he gave her a smile and she returned it

"ya know some tahmes ah wish ya won't gay so ah could date ya"

"just because i'm gay doesn't mean we can't be close"

"your raght" her smile grew

One, two, ready go

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

"wow Rogue that was amazinnnnnnnng, now how bout we go shopping" Pietro said holding up Lance's car keys

"ah don't normally go shopping but it sounds great raght about now, movies afterwards?"

"of course girlfriend" they chuckled then got up and left

A.N: hope ya'll liked that, please review ^^


End file.
